1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shift operating device for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shift operating device with a gear indicator that is operatively connected to a part of the transmission system of a bicycle to indicate the position of the front or rear gears of the bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. Moreover, bicycle components are constantly being designed so as to be more ergonomic and user friendly. One particular component of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned over the past years, are the shifting units of bicycles.
There are many types of shifting units that are currently available on the market. The shifting units range in quality and price. Regardless of the quality and price of the shifting unit, the shifting unit typically will have some sort of gear position indicator. Typically, the gear position indicator is located at the take-up member of the shift operating device that winds up the inner wire of the shift control cable. Thus, the rider must look towards the handle portion of the handlebars in order to determine the current gear positions. Accordingly, this is very inconvenient for the rider. One example of such a shifting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,241 to Nagano and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,018 to Kawakami.
Accordingly, gear indicators have been developed which are mounted on a center portion of the bicycle so that the rider does not have to take his or her eyes off of the road to determine the current gear position. Examples of gear indicators or displays that are mounted on a center portion of the bicycle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,979 to Cohen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,033 to Kund. Another example of an indicator that is mounted on a center portion of the bicycle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-23273 which discloses a shifter mounted on the upper horizontal frame tube and in which the indicator is mounted on a center portion of the handlebars. However, these types of gear indicators are often difficult to install and are complicated and expensive.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a shift operating device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a shift operating device that is used with a remote gear indicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shift operating device with a take up member that can be adapted to various types of hand actuators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shift operating device with a simple and light construction
Also an object of the present invention is to provide a shift operating device for a bicycle which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
The above objects can be fulfilled, according to the present invention, by providing a shift operating device for a bicycle that changes gears of the bicycle. The shift operating device is coupled to the front or rear derailleur via a first cable. The shift operating device is also coupled to a gear indicator device via a second cable. The shift operating device has an attachment portion, a hand operating portion, and a take up member. The attachment portion is adapted to be coupled to a portion of a handlebar of the bicycle. The hand operating portion is coupled to the attachment portion to move between a plurality of shifting positions. The take up member is operatively coupled to the hand operating portion to move in response to movement of the hand operating portion. The take up member has a peripheral winding surface, a first cable attachment point and a second cable attachment point. The first and second cable attachment points of the take up member are located such that first and second cables extend outwardly from the take up member and winds about the peripheral winding surface.
The above objects can also be fulfilled, according to the present invention, by providing a shift operating device for a bicycle that changes gears of the bicycle. The shift operating device has an attachment portion, a hand operating portion, a take up member, a first cable housing support and a second cable housing support. The attachment portion is adapted to be coupled to a portion of a handlebar of the bicycle. The hand operating portion is coupled to the attachment portion to move between a plurality of shifting positions. The take up member is operatively coupled to the hand operating portion to move in response to movement of the hand operating portion. The first cable housing support is located adjacent the take up member, and has a first cable housing receiving bore to guide the first cable from the take up member. The second cable housing support is located adjacent the first cable housing support, and has a second cable housing receiving bore to guide a second cable from the take up member. The second cable housing receiving bore is arranged to extend longitudinally in substantially the same direction as the first cable housing receiving bore.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the forgoing objects can be attained by providing a shift operating device for a bicycle, comprising an attachment portion, a hand operating portion, a take up member, an indicator cable and a gear indicator. The attachment portion is adapted to be coupled to a portion of a handlebar of the bicycle. The hand operating portion is coupled to the attachment portion to move between a plurality of shifting positions. The take up member is operatively coupled to the hand operating portion to move in response to movement of the hand operating portion. The take up member has a peripheral winding surface, a first cable attachment point and a second cable attachment point. The first and second cable attachment points of the take up member are located such that first and second cables extend outwardly from the take up member and winds about the peripheral winding surface. The indicator cable has a first end and a second end with the first end located in the peripheral surface of the take up member. The gear indicator has an indicator housing with an indicator member coupled to the second end of the indicator cable for movement of the indicator member relative to the indicator housing.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the hand operating portion is in the form of a lever member, while in other embodiments of the present invention, the hand operating portion is in the form of a rotatable tubular hand actuator. In the rotatable tubular hand actuator embodiments of the present invention, the take up member can be constructed of two take-up parts or a single take up part.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.